7-8
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah payung dan perlahan satu, dua, tiga—entah berapa hal yang membuat Ymir ingin jemarinya bertaut di tangan kecil itu, ya, banyak hal. AU; YmirxChrista.—‹1/6›
1. Payung Merah

**rating.** T

**genre.** Friendship/Drama

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime; 7/8 salah satu judul lagu yuyoyuppe dari album Story of Hope.

**summary.** Berawal dari sebuah payung hitam, perlahan satu, dua, tiga—entah berapa hal yang membuat Ymir ingin jemarinya bertaut di tangan kecil itu, ya, banyak hal. AU. YumiKuri.—1/?

**warnings. **Shoujo-ai? Dan ini fluff yang maniiiiiis, awas diabetes (?)

* * *

**7/8  
**2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

**"Payung Merah."**

Menghabiskan dirinya di kelas untuk mendengarkan musik di pinggir kelas seraya memandang jendela dan mengambil perhatian dari awan yang berarak di kanvas biru langit itu adalah kebiasaan dara tinggi itu kali ini—ralat, mungkin dia tidak terlalu cocok untuk disebut sebagai dara, karena perawakannya yang kasar dan sikapnya yang samasekali tidak mencerminkan gadis SMA biasanya. Memang ia memakai seragam sailor hitam berlogo Shiganshina High—dua pedang bersilangan—itu seperti yang lain, dan tanpa dasi sailornya, sikapnya, cara duduknya, sama sekali tidak ada "dara" pada dirinya.

"Oi, Ymir."

Ymir melepas sebelah headsetnya melihat seorang pemuda melambai ke arahnya; teman sekelasnya, Bertholdt Fubar. Ia memicingkan mata untuk melihat ada kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Kenapa, Bertl? Berani juga kamu ganggu masa tenangku."

"Bisa tolong kamu bawakan kertas ini ke kantor? Sekalian Hange-sensei ingin bertemu denganmu."

_Ah, remedial biologi lagi? _Ingin rasanya ia terbang dari lantai tiga gedung itu ke sebuah tempat dimana tidak ada biologi, atau matematika.

"Kertas apaan sih?" Ymir bangkit dari kursinya, mencabut seluruh _headset_ dari telinganya, dan memroses untuk merampas kertas-kertas dari tangan si pemuda jangkung. Membaca sedikit tentang 'survei kelas'—apalah, ia tidak perduli juga, lagian. Wali kelas mereka memang terlalu sering mengadakan eksperimen kepada murid, begitulah Hange Zoe si guru biologi.

"Kau-tahu-apa." Bertholdt menghela nafas panjang. "Setidaknya kali ini aku menyuruh Eren dan Reiner mengumpulkan data dan mengolah dari sampel—"

"Baik, baik, akan kuantarkan dan tolong _jangan_ dijelaskan."

Ymir melalui jalan memutar menuju kantor guru yang letaknya di lantai satu, memandang langit yang perlahan berganti warna dari abu-abu menjadi hitam. Cuaca kelabu, dengusnya pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal hari ini sekolah akan pulang cepat dan ia memiliki waktu bersama kameranya untuk berkeliling di sekitar kota mengambil beberapa buah foto. Ymir sangat senang memotret, bahkan kamera _DSLR_ hitam itu hasil jerih payahnya sendiri.

Menggeser pintu ruang guru untuk menemukan sang target guru tengah berbicara dengan seorang murid yang—ia tidak kenal.

Dunia Ymir terkunci di kelasnya saja, toh tidak terlalu berguna bersosialisasi dengan orang selain di kelas; ia tidak ikut ekskul dan menghabiskan diri memandang langit.

"Oho, akhirnya kau datang, nona remedial." Bu Hange nyengir lebar, luar biasa bahagia. "Dapat antaran Bertholdt kan? Oh ya kau akan remedial dengan gadis ini di atas mejaku."

Ymir tidak mencuri lihat ke arah gadis yang sedari tadi menunduk di sebelahnya dan segera mengambil kursi dan kertas remedialnya. Lagi-lagi bab ekskresi, baru saja sekali ia remedial minggu ini dan ini remedial kedua. Ymir mengerjakan dengan cukup cepat—mengingat ia sudah mengulang untuk kali kedua, dan tak lama hujan turun.

x x x

Kebetulan saja hari ini ia membawa payung ke sekolah, sebuah payung merah, karena harusnya hari ini ia ada _shift_ kerja sambilannya di sebuah _family restaurant_ di dekat sekolah, namun sudah ia liburkan karena hendak _hunting_ foto. Sayang, rintik hujan berkumpul bersama angin menjadikan air dengan deras membasahi bumi, membuatnya ingin sekaligus enggan pulang ke rumah. Ymir membuka payung itu dan mulai berjalan menembus hujan.

Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil dua lantai yang dimiliki saudara jauhnya, cukup lima menit dari sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, paling-paling melewati satu-dua perempatan baru sampai. Andai ia punya plastik untuk kameranya, mungkin ia masih bisa memotret di tengah hujan.

Ketika ia mencapai salah satu perempatan, air hujan membuatnya sulit melihat namun ia tahu ada sosok orang di sana—basah kuyup, tidak berpayung samasekali, bahkan menggigil di tengah hujan.

—Ah, Ymir mengenalnya. Ia mengenal gadis itu entah beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Gadis kecil bersurai pirang yang mengikuti remedial Bu Hange bersamanya tadi. Ymir tidak pernah mengetahui ada sosok kecil itu di angkatannya. Ymir sendiri juga tidak pernah merasa sekelas dengan anak itu.

"Hei." Ymir memberikan payungnya, menutupi gadis kecil itu. "Ini, kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

Gadis yang sedaritadi memegangi tubuhnya yang menggigil melongok ke asal suara, biru langit itu bertemu dengan manik hitamnya. Ymir melihat gadis itu seperti—tidak menginginkan keberadaan payung itu di sana. Namun perlahan tangan Ymir yang memberikan payung itu disambutnya, gadis itu memegang payung tersebut dan sesegera mungkin tidak berkontak mata dengan gadis jangkung itu.

"Te, terima kasih…"

"Tidak usah kau kembalikan." Ymir menutup kepalanya dengan tas yang ia bawa. "Sudah, ya."

Ketika Ymir mulai berlari ke ujung lain saat lampu lalu lintas berganti dari merah ke hijau, Ymir dapat mendengar suara gadis itu memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Kau… si—siapa?" ucapnya, sedikit tidak jelas karena tertutup derai hujan yang kian ramai.

Awalnya, Ymir tidak ingin menjawab, ia tidak tergerak untuk bahkan membuka mulut atau menghiraukan panggilan kecil yang ditunjukkan pada dirinya. Tetapi ia pun menoleh, mengucapkan satu kata.

"…Ymir."

(_Ia melihat malaikat bersayap patah di tengah hujan._)

[**TBC.**]

* * *

**Endnotes. **Terima kasih sudah membaca atau mampir di cerita ini. Dan umm, ini multichapter jadi masih banyak adegan kemanisan berikutnya, mungkin. Ehh oke… akhir kata, stay tuned!


	2. Langit Putih, Awan Biru

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime; 7/8 salah satu judul lagu _yuyoyuppe_ dari album Story of Hope.  
**warnings. **Shoujo-ai? Dan ini fluff yang maniiiiiis, awas diabetes (?)

x x x

"**Langit Putih, Awan Biru."**

Pagi itu tidak biasanya Ymir mengunjungi sekolah dengan sedikit keterlambatan, akibat terlalu terlena dalam lelap. Dirinya mungkin sedikit demam kemarin setelah menembus hujan tanpa payung. Namun untungnya hari ini ia tidak merasa sakit atau apapun, hanya normal—sebuah keadaan biasa. Sedikit berlari menuju loker, ia kemudian berganti ke sepatu ruangan dan—

Menemukan sebuah surat diletakkan di atas sepatunya dengan rapi. Segalanya putih, surat tersebut dibungkus dengan amplop benar-benar polos tanpa bercak. Surat cinta? Ymir tahu tentu bukan itu isinya. Gadis itu menghela nafas pendek sebelum menutup loker sepatunya dan menyimpan keingintahuannya pada surat itu sebelum ia mencapai kelas.

Ymir mengambil kursi paling pojok sebelum akhirnya menarik amplop putih itu keluar dari tasnya. Membukanya dengan hati-hati, matanya mulai memroses kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera dengan tinta merah disana. Tulisannya kecil, namun mudah terbaca olehnya.

**[**_Terima kasih atas payung itu. Maaf aku tidak bisa membalasmu._

—_Christa Renz._**]**

Christa—Renz?

Ymir menyimpulkan bahwa nama itu adalah nama si gadis bersurai pirang tempo hari. Minimnya dunia si gadis jangkung itu tentu membuatnya tidak mengenal siapa gerangan gadis dengan nama itu di sekolahnya.; dan dia juga tidak merasa bahwa pernah sekelas dengan gadis itu, baru pertama kali ia melihat sosok kecil itu dan di tengah hujan menerpa pula, sebuah pertemuan yang kurang menguntungkan. Christa Renz adalah kunci satu-satunya Ymir menemukan identitas penuh si gadis pembawa payungnya itu, walau ia tidak terlalu menginginkan payungnya kembali.

Penasaran. Ya, ia penasaran.—Hujan itu menambah rasa penasarannya.

"Hee? Siapa yang berani mengirim surat cinta kepadamu, Ymir? Atau malah surat tantangan?"

Suara dengan nada mengejek menarik telinganya untuk menolehkan kepala menuju asal suara. Reiner Braun; si pemuda bertubuh besar yang biasa memakai kacamata ber-_frame_ merah saat pelajaran dengan penglihatan 1.2, teman sekelas yang tidak pernah ia sukai selama dua tahun.

"Jauhkan hidungmu dari masalahku, Reiner." Ymir membalas dengan sinis seraya memasukkan kembali konten surat ke dalam tasnya, berharap pemuda itu mengabaikannya dan pergi.

"Sudah kuintip—jadi Christa?"

"…Kau kenal gadis itu?"

"Dia sekelas dengan pacar—ehem—teman kecilku, Annie."

Annie Leonhardt, gadis anti-sosial lain mirip dirinya—tukang tidur, namun tidak memengaruhi nilainya. Perawakannya benar-benar galak namun karena tingginya yang di bawah siswa-siswi di sekitarnya, orang-orang menganggapnya imut, bahkan lucu. Ymir pernah sekelas dengan Annie, dan ia cukup memperhatikan gerak-geriknya bila sedang bersama Reiner dan Bertholdt.

"Hoo, jadi kau benar berpacaran dengan Annie, eh, Reiner?"

"Hei, hei, itu rahasia perusahaan, tahu."

"Jadi, siapa Christa Renz ini? Bisa jelaskan?"

x x x

Selidik demi selidik, dirinya mengumpulkan informasi seputar si gadis kecil dengan payung merah pinjamannya itu. Reiner mendeskripsikan Christa sebagai sosok seorang dewi, benar-benar dewi yang sempurna dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tata bicara, perilaku, kesopanan—entah berapa kosakata indah yang barusan keluar dari mulut Reiner Braun—Ymir menarik kesimpulan bahwa Christa Renz adalah idola sekolah, idola semua orang, atau bisa saja gadis kaya. Mungkin semua orang berada di sekelilingnya setiap hari seperti anjing menjaganya—mungkin, itu hanya spekulasi.

Membidik lensa kameranya ke awan yang berarak ke barat, Ymir melanjutkan diri untuk memotret iseng di kala istirahat menuju pelajaran siang: Biologi. Seperti biasa ia akan malas-malasan dan datang sedikit telat ke pelajaran Bu Hanji yang biasanya memereteli otak muridnya dengan kuis soal level mahasiswa.

Ymir sempat bertanya pada Annie sebelum ia menuju atap sekolah, atas anjuran Reiner. Ymir sendiri menemukan dirinya aneh untuk berkomunikasi sesama anti-sosial seperti itu. Annie sendiri ternyata cukup perhatian dengan sekitarnya, ia hafal dengan Christa. Christa Renz adalah sekretaris OSIS, dikenal dari kelas atas hingga bawah, namun penyendiri—lebih tepatnya, menarik diri—Ymir mencatat dengan benar hal janggal itu di alam sadarnya. Artinya, Christa selalu berada di tempat sepi seperti perpustakaan atau ruang OSIS sendiri, bagai langit yang jauh. Barangkali ucapan terima kasih itu memang semata formalitas.

Ymir kini mencoba mencari objek bergerak, seperti burung-burung yang melintas ke arahnya atau kupu-kupu yang tengah melingkari taman belakang sekolah.

—Fokus kameranya menangkap hal lain.

Memutar kembali untuk memastikan fokus sempurna, dari ujung kamera hitam itu ia menemukan gadis itu di bawah pohon Sakura besar nan rimbun kebanggaan sekolah.

_Sedang apa dia di sana?_

Ymir masih memuaskan pemandangannya melalui bantuan lensa.

_Mengapa gadis itu tidur di sana?_

Ymir pun menggerakkan kakinya menuju taman belakang.

x x x

Angin semilir menghempas pucuk-pucuk ranting Sakura, membuatnya mengayun pelan seraya menjatuhkan beberapa mahkota bunganya ke pangkuan tanah. Dengan kamera masih ia gantungkan di lehernya, Ymir melangkah ke taman yang selalu sepi dari manusia sekolah tersebut. Taman belakang memang tidak terlalu terkenal, terutama setelah sekolah mengalami renovasi sehingga kantin menjadi lebih luas dan kelas menjadi lebih nyaman; anak muda suka melupakan suasana alam seperti yang ia nikmati sekarang, bau hijaunya selalu menyengat hidung.

Benar saja, gadis itu ada di sana, tertidur lelap tanpa gangguan. Bahkan kicauan burung laksana tak membangunkannya.

"Hei, sebentar lagi masuk."

Ymir mencoba dengan suara rendah, sembari berjongkok tepat di depan wajah gadis itu. Angin masih menari di pelataran taman. Ymir tidak ingin mengusiknya lebih jauh. Ymir mendekatkan bibirnya untuk berbisik di telinga kecil itu sekarang.

"Christa?"

Dan masih tidak ada respon berarti. Apa nuansa ini sebegitu—nikmatnya? Matanya menerawang.

Sungguh, dirinya tidak ingin mengusik sosok mungil yang tertidur itu lebih jauh, sungguh. Tangannya kini bergerak, menguraikan rambut pirang yang menutupi wajah itu. Sungguh manis rupanya, di tambah lagi kecil dan rapuh, Reiner benar untuk hal tersebut.

Ah. Ah. _Ah._

Jemarinya yang tengah menari merasakan kelopak mata gadis itu panas. Gadis itu menitikkan air matanya, kah? Atau mungkin yang terjadi bukan hanya gerimis hujan melainkan badai? Ymir tidak bisa membangunkan gadis itu sama sekali. Tidak bisa bertanya apa gerangan yang ia lakukan di tempat ini.

"—Christa?"

Pernah idiom kuno berbicara bahwa _di bawah pohon Sakura ada mayat_. Namun untuk keadaan ini sungguh tidak lucu.

"Mm—?"

Kelopak itu terbuka, bibir itu mengeluarkan suara tertahan lagi terkejut. Gadis bersurai hitam itu juga terhenyak sejenak menghadapi perubahan keadaan, dan tangannya masih menyentuh ujung rambut sang putri tidur. Iris biru langit itu menatapnya seakan lemas, terlihat selayaknya mencitrai sesuatu yang familiar bagi dirinya. Gadis itu memang Christa Renz, dan dia sudah pernah mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Ymir.

"Lepaskan aku," ia menyingkirkan tangan Ymir. Sementara Ymir menghela nafas panjang dan dilanjutkan dengan mengeluarkan sedikit kata-kata ketus andalannya.

"Kupikir kau sudah mati."

Hening sejenak, gadis yang ia asumsikan sebagai Christa itu memutar bola matanya, menjauhkan pandangnya ke arah tanah.

"Bi-biarkan saja aku disini."

"Tidak baik tidur di bawah pohon."

Ymir kebetulan menyadari sesuatu. Nafas gadis itu panas, namun tangan yang digunakannya untuk mengelak jemarinya begitu dingin, sebuah kontradiksi jelas. Gadis itu tampak sedang sakit, mungkin demam akibat hujan kemarin.

"Kuantarkan ke UKS, ya?"

"A, Aku baik-baik saja—"

"Jangan bohong." Ymir tidak menghiraukan penolakan berikutnya dan menautkan tangannya ke jemari-jemari kecil itu dan menariknya dari sisi pohon. "Ayo."

x x x

Ruangan itu serba putih, seperti langit musim semi barusan. Masa bodoh sudah dengan pelajaran Biologi dan kini ia mengantar si gadis (yang masih terus menolak) untuk tidur di ruang kesehatan. Ymir menjaganya tetap di tempat itu sebelum ia sempat ngotot akan pergi untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya tidak menangkap keberadaan termometer.

"Sudah kubilang biarkan saja—"

"Diamlah. Kau butuh istirahat yang benar."

Gadis jangkung itu menaruh punggung tangan kanannya di atas dahi si sakit.

"Tuh, kau demam." Ymir berkomentar.

Sunyi mengisi ruangan tersebut, dibarengi dengan pergeseran jarum jam yang simultan seiring masa berjalan. Di antara mereka berdua tidak ada lagi pertukaran kata-kata. Sepi yang membunuh.

"Terima kasih… untuk payung itu," mendadak Christa bicara, suaranya cukup rendah dan nyaris tidak terdengar. "Sekarang aku merepotkanmu lagi…"

"—Tidak masalah."

Kembali hening. Hening yang berat.

"Siapa suruh hujan-hujanan kemarin?" Ymir berpangku tangan sambil bersandar di kursi yang ia duduki, mulai menginterogasi sosok yang tidur di sana.

"I-itu…"

"Kau tidak ingin membahasnya ya sudah, yang penting kau istirahat."

Awalnya Ymir memastikan bahwa tanggapannya akan menimbulkan hening berikutnya. Namun beberapa saat setelah ia mengerjap dengan yakin, ternyata Christa Renz di sana tidak berhenti membuka mulutnya.

"Aku—"

Kalimat berikutnya sungguh tidak diduga oleh Ymir.

"_Aku ingin mati perlahan._"

[**TBC.**]

* * *

**Endnotes. **Baik, baik! Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca! Semoga chapter ini membuat anda penasaran yah #plak saya kebetulan tidak ingin berkata banyak—dan mungkin tidak ada keterangan tambahan di sini. Terima kasih dan stay tuned!


	3. Lensa Hitam

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime; 7/8 salah satu judul lagu yuyoyuppe dari album Story of Hope.

**warnings. **Shoujo-ai? Dan ini fluff yang maniiiiiis, awas diabetes (?)

.

.

.

"**Lensa Hitam"**

Ymir mengetuk kakinya beberapa kali ke lantai. Matanya tak kunjung pergi dari sosok yang tengah beristirahat di depannya itu. Christa Renz, gadis yang ia temui kemarin dan hari ini juga ia temui secara tidak sengaja. Takdir selalu bergerak ke arah yang tidak siapapun perkirakan, begitulah menurut Ymir. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak seraya mengepalkan tangannya, masih mencoba menelan pembicaraan barusan.

Satu, gadis di depannya ini ingin sekali _mati_.

Dua, mati yang ia inginkan adalah kematian yang _perlahan dan menyakitkan_, _menggores dan meninggalkan luka dalam_.

Tiga, dan gadis itu juga mengucapkannya _tanpa dosa_.

Perlahan dirinya terdorong untuk meninggalkan sang putri tidur sendiri saat itu, lagipula, pelajaran berikutnya sudah dimulai. Ymir menjadi abu-abu akibat kata-kata tersebut, ia samasekali tidak bisa membalas lagi menasihatinya. Kata-katanya terasa percuma, apalagi bagi mereka yang mendambakan kematian sebagai jalan keluar—_benar, kan?_

Itulah yang membawa dirinya sekarang ke sebuah café dengan menyeret Annie Leonhardt untuk diinterogasi setelah hari itu berakhir. Ymir sedikit merasa bersalah meninggalkan Christa yang masih tertidur lelap, lekang dalam mimpi; entah kenapa tangannya tidak kuasa membangunkannya dan ia pergi begitu saja.

"Jadi—alasanmu menraktirku _parfait_ di sini adalah informasi tentang Christa?"

Ymir mengangguk pasti, ia masih bertopang dagu dengan kamera di sebelah tangan, sedikit bermain di tombol penangkap gambar itu.

"—Kau tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentang Christa, Annie?"

Annie memutar bola matanya yang sayu, diikuti dengan memutarnya sedotan di dalam gelas tinggi yang ia pegang.

"Yang kutahu, dia anak konglomerat dan…" Annie menjeda, sebuah jeda yang tidak enak. "…sudah."

"Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu?" Ymir sangsi, ingin terus menyedot informasi. "Bilang saja padaku, Annie."

Annie masih mengeluarkan sorot mata tidak tertarik, Ymir tanpa sengaja mulai memotret wajah orang di depannya itu, iseng.

"Kemarikan kameramu."

"Asal kau bilang apa yang kau sembunyikan, Nona Leonhardt."

(Sayangnya, kali ini sang gadis bersorot mata muram itu harus mengalah.)

x x x

Christa terbangun untuk menemukan dirinya masih terbungkus dalam hangatnya ruang kesehatan seorang diri. Awalnya matanya terbelalak, namun kini ia terbiasa dengan nuansa putih yang tergambar sebelum matanya. Sepi, sunyi; sebentar lagi jam akan menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Sinar matahari yang mulai melemah membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia sudah cukup lama di sana, sedikit pusing masih dirasakan kepalanya karena terbangun tiba-tiba.

Matanya menerawang seketika ia perlahan turun dari tempat tidur. Christa melihat jemarinya sendiri, merasakan dingin di kelimanya. Ia masih ingat, ia tengah tidur di bawah Pohon Sakura sebelum akhirnya ada orang yang mengganggunya, dan sama seperti kebanyakan orang ia pun kaget dengan alasan Christa berada di sana.

Namun—orang itu _berbeda_.

Christa tahu, dia masih ada di sini hingga tadi.

Mungkin dinding yang menjadi saksi bisu keberadaannya; ia sendiri tidak pernah tahu.

Suara bel menandakan sekolah akan segera ditutup membuyarkan lamunannya, dan iapun sesegera mungkin kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari sekolah.

Meniti di halaman sekolah yang kosong, ia tidak menyangka cuaca hari itu sangat cerah—cerah hinga menyilaukan matanya. Christa mengambil setapak demi setapak dengan perlahan, mencoba menikmati dan kabur dari rasa-rasa baru terbangun dari lelap. Seperti biasa ia tidak bermimpi, segalanya hanya putih dan hitam; dan ada dirinya tengah meringkuk di tengah-tengah keramaian. Christa menghela nafas seraya mengambil pandang ke langit tak berbatas, melihat bahwa langit makin menjadi jingga dan sebentar lagi matahari akan berpisah dengan angkasa.

Kini ia memejamkan matanya, berpikir.

("—Untuk apa aku ada disini? Untuk siapa?")

Angin mendesir, membuat surai pirangnya yang tengah mengikuti warna langit bertiup dan melambai. Angin terlalu kencang, meruntuhkan dedaunan yang mongering dan menemui tanah; pertanda musim gugur sebentar lagi usai dan mungkin hujan akan jarang terjadi nantinya, tergantikan oleh entitas yang lebih dingin lagi—salju.

"Hei."

Dirinya tersentak untuk melihat sosok pemegang kamera itu berdiri di hadapannya, tepat di gerbang sekolah. Tangannya telah siap di _shutter_ dan lensa—mungkin ia tengah mengambil beberapa gambar. Dari gerak-geriknya terpatri dia tengah menunggu dengan tidak sabaran, dibanding dengan menikmati sekelilingnya.

"Sudah enakan?"

Christa tidak menjawab. Gadis itu hanya menunduk. Ia dapat mendengar langkah Ymir mendekat dan perlahan Ymir menahan dagunya, lalu meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya di kening Christa.

"Oh, baguslah kalau demamnya sudah reda."

Masih tidak menjawab.

"Lepaskan aku."

Lagi-lagi, kata-kata yang sama. Ymir kali ini menurut untuk melepaskan kedua tangannya dan sedikit menjauh, namun tetap berdiri di depan gadis bersurai pirang itu dan tidak bergerak.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" ucap Christa, agak pelan namun tuturnya sungguh pedas adanya. Ymir tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Buat apa kau—perduli dengan orang yang ingin mati?"

Giliran Ymir diam seribu bahasa. Sungguh pertanyaan yang sulit.

"—Kau sendiri juga, kenapa menolak keramaian?"

Sontak Christa memalingkan wajahnya dari tanah dan memandang Ymir; di sana Ymir berkacak pinggang. Punggung Ymir menutup sinar mentari senja yang tersorot ke wajahnya tadi.

"Christa… kau—kau kesepian, kan?"

_("Kalau tidak salah orangtuanya sudah tiada, Ymir.")_

Christa tidak berani membalas, lagi menukas. Segalanya telah kembali ke titik awal baginya.

"Tahu apa kau tentang _diriku_, Ymir?"

_("Dan dia selalu memasang wajah tegar tapi palsu.")_

Sunyi menjelang lagi. Bukan berarti Ymir menyerah dari eksposisinya atau ingin terus berdiam diri tanpa kata yang jelas. Yang pasti, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan dan tidak peduli apapun yang akan Christa balas atau tolak darinya. Ymir menaruh kameranya ke dalam tasnya, lalu menyerahkan tangan terbuka di hadapan Christa, seakan mengajak.

"Ayo pulang," deskripsi dari Annie masih menempel di kepalanya, tegas dan lugas. Yang bisa Ymir lakukan sekarang adalah bersikap berani—bukan sebagai pahlawan kesiangan. "…aku akan menemanimu."

Christa sendiri tidak pernah yakin akan keberadaan orang lain. Semua hanya memanfaatkan dirinya. Sama seperti saat itu, sama seperti saat ia kini menjabat sebagai anggota OSIS, sama seperti saat ini, _detik ini_. Namun alih-alih dipenuhi ketidakpercayaan, jemari kecilnya menyambut sapaan itu; membuat Ymir membawanya pergi dari alam mimpinya.

* * *

[**TBC.**]


	4. Mangkuk Hijau

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime; 7/8 salah satu judul lagu yuyoyuppe dari album Story of Hope. Tapi judul di ffn tidak membolehkan '7/8', jadinya tuh '7-8'

**warnings. **Shoujo-ai. Fluff yang maniiiiii-s, diabetes tidak ditanggung author (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jalan Ymir memelan, walaupun ia masih menarik Christa dengan tangannya yang masih bertaut. Ia merasakan jemari gadis itu keringatan, juga gemetar mungkin karena ia mencengkeramnya terlalu terbawa suasana. Mereka berdua kini berada di stasiun, dan Ymir membelikan tiket menuju ke Calanes, kota sebelah Shiganshina.

"Rumahmu dimana, Christa?"

"—Eh? Calanes sih."

_Wow, bingo_. Ymir merutuk dalam hatinya dan akhirnya melepas pegangannya yang kelewat erat di gadis kecil itu. Tidak, ia tidak ingin membawa gadis ini ke hotel, tentu saja; Ymir akan mengajak Christa berbelanja bersamanya. Melihat perawakan Ymir, sudah pasti dan tidak salah lagi mereka tidak akan menuju toko-toko untuk _shopping_. Entah apa gerangan rencana di benak Ymir, namun segalanya cukup sempurna.

"Umm, Ymir?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak akan membawaku ke—ehem—hotel kan?"

Jeda.

Ymir tertawa terbahak-bahak. Christa hanya tertinggal bingung olehnya.

"Tidak mungkin lah!" masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, mati serak bisa jadi. "Aku ingin ke Pasar Calanes, jam segini masih buka dan biasanya ada _sale _sore."

Tentu Ymir menyembunyikan alasannya mengajak Christa ke sana. Terlebih lagi, ternyata arah rumah Christa dekat dengan tujuannya sehingga ia tidak perlu membawanya kembali ke Shiganshina. Perjalanan ke Calanes hanya lima menit dengan kereta dalam kota, dan sore masih menggantung di udara.

_Sore ini pasti menyenangkan_—pikirnya muluk.

x x x

"**Mangkuk Hijau."**

Ymir membuat Christa mengikutinya dalam diam. Toh memang Christa tidak berbicara, memulai pembicaraan lagi berkomentar. Selesai mereka menyusuri pasar, Ymir lalu bertanya arah rumah Christa. Mereka pun berjalan dari pasar dan sampai ke sebuah apartemen bercorak _mansion_ tepat lima menit setelah berjalan—sungguh membuat Ymir terkagum dalam hati melihat apartemen yang begitu… berkelas adanya; benar-benar anak konglomerat. Christa masih saja diam, tidak bertutur sepatah kata apapun. Mereka menaiki lift dan sampai di lantai lima, lalu menuju ujung lorong dan memasuki sebuah kamar.

(_Hanya ada satu nama tertera di plat sana;—Christa Renz_.)

Ymir menanti di luar pintu dan menyaksikan Christa masuk terlebih dulu. Matahari mulai tenggelam ketika mereka sampai.

"Masuklah…"

Christa mempersilahkan Ymir masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sungguh gelap, belum dia menyalakan apa-apa. Ymir melepas sepatunya dan menenteng jinjigan plastiknya ke dalam ruangan. Ruang tamunya luas dan berulaskan kaca besar menghadap ke jalanan metropolis Calanes lambang keelitan tersendiri, begitu juga dapur luas nan lengkap dan di samping itu, di sana ada dua kamar. Ymir menyimpulkan bahwa kamar yang tertutup pintunya adalah kamar Christa. Dia penasaran akan isi rumah itu lebih lanjut, tapi ia tidak ingin mengusiknya.

Sungguh ruang yang luas—dan ia hidup di sini seorang diri?; Ymir menatap ruangan itu dengan miris.

"Christa, bagaimana kalau kau—mandi saja dulu?"

Sontak alis si pemilik rumah naik. Christa baru ingin menyela sebelum akhirnya Ymir mendorong gadis kecil itu ke pintu kamarnya.

"Sudahlah, mandi saja!"

_KLEK._

Dan dengan begitu Christa menutup kamarnya sendiri; agak merasa terusir di rumahnya sendiri. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang kemudian merosot dari daun pintu tempatnya bersandar. Hari ini seperti biasa ia habiskan untuk tidur di bawah pohon Sakura namun ia ditemukan oleh Ymir dan dipindahkan ke ruang kesehatan oleh si gadis jangkung itu. Seberapa besar ia menolak, Ymir tidak mendengarkannya—malah, terus memaksanya. Ia memeriksa keningnya lagi, panasnya memang sudah turun namun ia masih sedikit pusing.

_Apa tujuan Ymir?_—dirinya mulai memutar otak.—_Sekedar simpati? Atau dia menginginkan sesuatu darinya?_

Christa menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali, membuyarkan isi pikirannya yang semakin mengerucut ke kelam. Gadis itu kembali berdiri dan beranjak ke kamar mandi, menghidupkan _shower_ dan sesegera mungkin berganti baju. Berusaha agar air yang mengalir nantinya menjernihkan pikirannya dan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

x x x

Seusai mandi, Christa memilih baju seadanya dan dengan cepat keluar menuju ruang tamu—

Untuk tertarik dengan wangi sedap yang bermuara dari arah dapur.

"…Ymir?"

Christa memunculkan kepalanya ke arah dapur, melihat gadis jangkung berambut hitam itu tengah mengaduk sesuatu dalam panci dan kemudian diproses dengan menuang isi panci ke dalam dua mangkuk kecil berwarna hijau yang sudah ia siapkan. Christa mencuri pandang ke arah meja ruang tengahnya, menemukan disana sudah ada dua mangkuk berisi daging. _Gyuudon_, tampaknya.

"Ah, Christa. Tunggu sebentar, sup misonya sedang kusiapkan."

Si pemilik rumah terpaku di tempat.

"Duduk saja di ruang tengah, aku yang akan membawa sup misonya."

Tak lama, mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di meja kecil ruang tengah; lengkap dengan sumpit di sebelah mangkuk berisi _gyuudon_ juga sup miso yang baru saja masak. Ymir kemudian memisahkan sumpitnya dan mengaduk-aduk nasi dan daging di atas meja, sementara Christa masih diam terpukau.

"_Itadakimasu._" Ymir berucap, masih mengaduk nasi dengan daging. Melihat si pemilik rumah yang masih pasif di sana, dirinya menelengkan kepala bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Ini—kau sendiri yang…?"

"Tidak percaya, ya?" tawa renyah keluar dari bibir sang gadis jangkung. Ymir terlihat dari sisi manapun memang bukan seorang yang feminism lagi menyukai hal-hal yang biasa cewek lakukan. Namun untuk soal memasak, Ymir berbeda. "Kau masih belum sembuh benar jadi aku memasakanmu daging penuh protein! Ayo, ayo, makan yang banyak!"

Menghadapi cengiran itu, Christa mengangkat mangkuk berisi sup miso yang masih mengeluarkan kebulan uap. Memegangnya dengan kedua tangan lalu meniupnya, Christa mencicipi sup tersebut dan Ymir bertopang dagu memperhatikannya.

"E…" senyumnya merekah. "Enak…"

_KLIK._

Tanpa ia sadari, kamera Ymir berbunyi, menangkap senyumnya yang tengah menikmati sup miso kaya rasa tersebut. Christa terdiam seribu bahasa dan langsung menurunkan mangkuk yang ia pegang.

"Tuh, kan?" Ymir membalik kameranya, memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya barusan ke pemilik rumah. Sebuah foto _candid_ "Kau memang indah kalau tersenyum, Christa."

Sontak wajah Christa dipenuhi rona merah.

"Hmm, enak kan?" Ymir menaruh kameranya di bawah meja, kembali ke _gyuudon_ yang tengah ia ingin cicipi.

Christa mengangguk pelan, agak gugup dan masih bercampur malu karena insiden kecil barusan. Ia lalu menyembunyikan malu di balik mangkuk sedang _gyuudon_ porsi miliknya. Ymir tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya melihat Christa tampak menikmati dirinya dengan masakan yang ia buat. Awalnya memang mereka berdua terlarut dalam sunyi; kali ini merupakan keheningan yang menghangatkan, setidaknya bagi si gadis jangkung.

"Terima kasih… Ymir."

Nyaris sumpitnya terjatuh dengan keras ke atas meja.

"—Ti, tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu, kok."

Baru kali ini Ymir merasa dirinya terbata-bata, kalap, gelap mata. Ternyata makan bersama di satu meja bukanlah hal buruk, malah ia menemukan banyak hal baru di sana.

Sungguh, hari yang indah, _bukan_?

x x x

Setelah memastikan bahwa Christa tidak demam ataupun masih merasa sakit, Ymir pamit pulang. Menenteng sisa bahan yang masih ada di dapur dan ditemani _headset_ ia menuju ke stasiun. Juga, wajahnya yang menyeringai bahagia tidak bisa disembunyikan. Rencananya sempurna, untuk kali ini.

Yang tersisa di benaknya adalah—_sejak kapan ia sendiri seperti itu?_

Atau;

_Mengapa ia tidak meminta pertolongan ketika ia tenggelam dalam kesendirian yang membunuh lagi begitu pekat?_

Masih banyak yang Christa sembunyikan; terlalu banyak. Banyak sekali lubang yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi Ymir yakin ia yang akan meruntuhkan dinding yang gadis itu buat.

(_Setidaknya, ia sudah meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak sendirian._)

[**TBC.**]

* * *

**Endnotes. **Saya merasa untuk chapter ini saya kebanyakan numpahin gula; serius. Saya aja ngetik sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, entah kenapa. Ide _gyuudon_—yah _beef bowl_, kalo bahasa kerennya—didapat dari saat saya siang-siang nonton acara Urban Cook #dor

Ehem, sekian curcol saya. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, numpang lewat, maupun mampir nge-review dan sekali lagi stay tuned!


	5. Klise Abu-Abu

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime; 7/8 salah satu judul lagu yuyoyuppe dari album Story of Hope. Tapi judul di ffn tidak membolehkan '7/8', jadinya tuh '7-8'

**warnings. **Shoujo-ai. Fluff yang maniiiiii-s, diabetes tidak ditanggung author (?)

**a/n. **Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah mampir o/ saya sayang kalian #abaikan  
Mungkin dalam beberapa chapter lagi cerita ini akan habis, saya hanya memberitahu. Dan untuk chapter ini saya sedikit nambah royco #maksud

Ehem, selamat membaca dan stay tuned!

* * *

"**Klise Abu-abu."**

Akhir-akhir ini Ymir selalu memutar lagu-lagu ringan di playlist telinganya, efek kejadian beberapa malam silam masih membekas di hati dan pikirannya. Walau sebentar, itu indah baginya. Entah bisa digambarkan dengan apa tapi melihat sisi lain dari gadis pemurung itu membuat ia sendiri terlanjur ceria.

_Kenapa, ya?_

—Kini dirinya termangu bertopang dagu memikirkan hal tersebut. Baru kali ini sampai seorang Ymir mati-matian melakukan sesuatu demi seseorang. Membuat langkahnya ringan dan hatinya lapang, efek samping yang tidak ia duga.

"Tampaknya kau sedang bahagia, Ymir." Bertholdt menyita perhatiannya. "Ini hasil tesmu dari Bu Hanji."

Ymir tersenyum miris melihat Bertl sekarang menjadi kacung resmi wali kelas mereka. Sementara, Ymir sendiri tidak siap melihat hasil remedial dari remedialnya di kembalikan dan—

_Seratus?_

"Ini… serius?"

Ymir membolak-balik kertasnya, sementara Bertholdt yang masih berdiri di sana melihatnya dengan tawa. Angka satu dan nol dengan tinta merah di sana sungguhan. Namun mengingat sang guru yang kadang menyelipkan tulisan 'tapi bercanda' dengan kode di sebelah nilainya, Ymir pun tidak percaya.

Benar saja, di sisi akhir kertasnya terdapat tulisan dengan kode; Ymir sudah hafal kode aneh buatan gurunya itu.

Tapi, tulisannya—

'_Bisa temui aku di kantor guru nanti, Nona Remedial? Tenang, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu! – Bu Hanji Zoe._

_P.S Seratus ini asli, selamat ya!'_

Saat ini Ymir melambung dipenuhi euforia.

x x x

Ymir segera memenuhi panggilan Bu Hanji setelah selesai berurusan dengan kelas Fisika Pak Auruo. Bu Hanji di kantornya tampak bersiul-siul misterius, namun di sana ia tengah berbicara dengan seorang guru yang selalu Ymir kenal karena pembawaannya. Kalau tidak salah guru Matematika yang juga mengajar kelas E dan F, Dot Pixis. Pria tua yang suka menenggak sake itu juga wali kelas dari 2-E.

"Hooh, jadi ini ya anak kelasmu, Hanji?"

"Begitulah, senior Pixis." Hanji berdiri lalu menepuk pundak Ymir. "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau beritahu pada anak ini, senior?"

Setelah sedikit mengelus kumis, Pixis memicingkan matanya sejenak. Ymir tersentak dengan kontak mata itu dan sesegera mungkin mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja. Pandangan yang diberikan Pixis terlalu jelas—ia menyembunyikan banyak sekali hal yang akan diberitahunya kepada Ymir, gadis itu dapat merasakannya. Mata seseorang bak lensa kamera; tertuju pada objek yang akan mereka potret dengan nyata.

"Bagaimana kalau di ruang konseling saja, Ymir-kun?"

Setelah memberi salam pada Hanji-sensei di ruang guru, Ymir keluar dan bertemu dengan Pixis-sensei yang hanya bersandar di luar ruang kantor dengan ekspresi keras.

"Kudengar kau—teman dekat dengan Christa Renz-kun, benar?"

"A-Ada apa, _sir_ Pixis?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau sampaikan padanya—ehem—kalaupun ia ingin pindah sekolah, bukan berarti ia tidak harus masuk sekolah sampai hari dimana ia akan pergi datang."

"Pin—" Ymir merasa tenggorokannya mengering. "—dah?"

"Ya, pindah sekolah." Pixis mengulang. "Oho, dia tidak memberitahukannya kepadamu?"

Kepalan tangan Ymir terasa panas saat itu. Sangat. Dirinya cukup menggeram dan mengumpat dalam hati, menjaga dirinya di depan sang guru. Ymir merasakan keringatnya bermanifestasi menjadi bulir-bulir asa. Ymir sudah lama tahu kalau Dot Pixis ini adalah wali kelas Christa dan Annie; ia baru menyadarinya karena dikonfrontasi dengan hal seperti ini.

(_Christa—kenapa kau, kenapa? Kupikir kau sudah baik-baik saja—kenapa?_)

"Terima kasih Pak, akan saya sampaikan ke Christa."

Dot Pixis tetap dengan ekspresinya yang tegas, guru senior itu tahu benar gerak-gerik muridnya, segalanya tak luput dari matanya yang kini sudah disarangi keriput penuaan saking mematangnya usia. Ia paham bila gadis tinggi ini kaget dengan pernyataannya barusan; sudah ia duga akan menjadi hal seperti ini. Pixis sering berbicara tentang Christa si murid penyendiri dan Hanji akan bercerita tentang sang gadis remedial; tak disangka mereka berdua benar berkomunikasi.

—begitulah asumsi Pixis.

Toh, ia hanya memberitahukan soal kepindahan Christa karena ia yakin gadis bersurai pirang itu akan terus melukai orang di tempat yang ia singgahi.

—begitulah asumsi Pixis, lagi.

x x x

Ymir berlari tanpa arah. Pikirannya terlanjur terisi dengan Christa dan hanya Christa. Gadis itu benar-benar bodoh; seribu satu rahasia bisa tersembunyi di balik kerahnya, dia selama ini menyembunyikan kepindahannya pada dirinya? Gadis itu benar-benar bodoh, bodoh, _bodoh, bod—_

("Memangnya siapa dia?")

Nafasnya tercekat tiba-tiba, kakinya melemas dengan sendirinya.

(Siapa diri Ymir dalam radius seorang insan bernama Christa Renz? Siapa—dia? Siapa? _Siapa?_)

Kaki Ymir terhenti ketika ia sampai di stasiun kereta dekat sekolah. Sesuatu membuat dirinya tersangkut sempurna dalam sebuah penjara pemikiran.

(Wajar saja kan dia tidak memberitahu kepindahannya pada Ymir; Ymir bukan siapa-siapa…

…'kan?)

"—Gaaah!" ia memukul pipinya sendiri, berusaha membuyarkan pikirannya sendiri. _Ayolah Ymir, ayo. Kau—menginginkan hal ini, kan?_

Ymir merasakan tangannya sendiri gemetaran, bahkan bercucur keringat dingin yang tak kasat mata. Tarikan nafas tidak kunjung menormalkan dirinya. Ia mengukuhkan langkah untuk berjalan ke dalam stasiun hendak membeli tiket menuju rumah Christa di Calanes dan melabraknya, tapi—

Sosok kecil itu tengah terduduk sendiri di utara stasiun yang sepi. Mengenakan sebuah _dress_ putih berenda dengan bawahan rok panjang berwarna biru pucat, tangannya tampak terdiam di kursi sampingnya sementara matanya terpaku ke haribaan rel kereta api, melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang dan kereta yang silih berganti datang. Tak disangkanya, manik biru itu menengok ke arahnya membatu, membuatnya bertemu dengan wajah gadis itu.

(Mentalnya tidak siap, samasekali.)

"…Ymir?" ucapnya, agak parau—seperti sudah lama tidak berbicara. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Ymir menelan ludah, dirinya memegang erat tasnya dan berusaha tidak membicarakan sepatah kata apapun seputar kenyataan yang ia dapat.

"Ymir, wajahmu pucat."

Ia merasakan sosok itu mendekatinya dan dengan berjinjit menyentuh pipinya dengan jemari kecilnya, Ymir menatapnya datar.

"A, aku tidak apa-apa kok." tergagap, ia mencoba terlihat tenang.

Christa pun menarik tangannya, tetap melihat Ymir dengan tatapan bingung. Bingung ingin berkata apa, Ymir mencoba untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Christa. Gadis jangkung itu merasakan sentuhan hangat di tangan kanannya, sepertinya jemari-jemari kecil itu memeriksa tangannya yang lebih besar sekarang, ia menerawang.

Kecil, namun _hangat,_ serasa mengikis tangannya sendiri.

"Tapi… kau _dingin_."

"Aku—tidak apa-apa." Ymir mulai berkelit, mencoba kabur dari pembicaraan. Ia melepas nafas sebelum akhirnya kamera muncul di pikirannya. "Oh… apa sekarang kau sedang nganggur? Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi—model fotoku?"

Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengangguk pelan.

x x x

Mereka berdua menuju pelataran sungai di utara Shiganshina, di sana ada sebuah oasis di jembatan besar yang menghubungkan Kota Shiganshina dengan Kota Trost—itulah sungai ini. Air jernih dan rerumputan rapi yang banyak tumbuh tanaman semanggi. Semanggi selalu dipercaya sebagai lambang keberuntungan bagi segelintir kaum hawa, kadang lahan tepi sungai ini penuh dengan anak-anak bermain namun sore ini sangatlah sepi.

Ymir memperhatikan Christa berjalan dan berputar-putar di tengah rumpun semanggi yang ada, sesekali berdiri dan kupu-kupu hinggap di kepalanya. Kameranya bersiaga memotret; segalanya mengalir tanpa skenario. Di mata Ymir, gadis itu benar-benar alami, indah tanpa polesan. Gadis itu tampak tidak pernah berpura-pura pada perasaannya namun—

(Kenyataan bahwa ia selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu di punggung kecil itu membuat dadanya sesak.)

"Aku menemukan yang berdaun empat," Christa melambaikan tangan yang berisi sepucuk bunga yang baru ia petik. Daun empat, sempurna—lagi jarang, atau bahkan semanggi berdaun empat adalah sebuah anomali di tengah mereka yang berdaun tiga tetapi orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai bentuk keindahan. Ymir menghampiri Christa yang masih berjongkok di tengah rerumpun semanggi, gadis bersurai pirang itu lalu menaruh semanggi berdaun empat yang baru ia temukan ke telapak tangan Ymir.

"Untukku?" ia bertanya. "Kenapa, bukannya kau ingin sekali?"

"—Agar keberuntungan selalu ada padamu, Ymir." Christa tersenyum seraya menutup tangan gadis pemegang kamera itu agar semanggi di tangannya tidak terbang ke udara.

Ymir masih memandang ke arah Christa ketika ia memunggunginya dan kembali melihat rumpun semanggi itu lagi, sesekali ia akan melihat ke arah kilauan pantulan sinar dari air sungai atau mengusir kupu-kupu yang hinggap di kepalanya.

"Christa…"

Ymir tidak tahan lagi.

"Christa."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil sang gadis bersurai pirang itu menoleh, menatap pemanggilnya tidak menyunggingkan kata-kata. Malah, lengan kuat itu melingkari lehernya dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah rengkuhan. Christa dapat merasakan tubuh dingin gadis yang memeluknya itu dengan jelas; ia kebingungan.

"Ymir, ada ap—"

"Sampai kapan kau ingin terus membohongiku?"

Sekejap nafasnya tertahan di tenggorokan, tidak ada argument keluar. Ymir tetap di posisinya, dirinya memeluk gadis kecil itu erat—seakan tidak akan pernah melepasnya. Christa sangat kecil di genggamannya, tubuhnya terlalu kurus dan segalanya benar-benar kecil; tidak hanya tangannya.

"Kau tahu… aku akan pergi?"

Ymir tidak merespon. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kakinya sendiri, sementara Christa ikut terdiam. Christa ingin menggapai tangan Ymir, memegangnya dan meyakinkannya tetapi gadis yang jauh lebih itu memalingkan wajahnya, terlebih lagi berlari meninggalkan Christa. Panggilan Christa yang makin parau tidak diindahkannya, ia terus berlari pergi dengan ekspresi geram lagi sedih.

.

Kau tidak tahu seberapa cepat detak jantungku tadi saat memelukmu, ya?

Aku—Aku—

.

(Tak ia sadari air matanya sendiri menitik.)

.

Aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari sana.

Aku ingin kau terus berada dalam fokus kameraku.

Aku ingin—

.

_Ternyata, aku memang—mencintaimu, Christa Renz._

* * *

[**TBC.**]


	6. Serenada Pelangi

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime; 7/8 salah satu judul lagu yuyoyuppe dari album Story of Hope. Tapi judul di ffn tidak membolehkan '7/8', jadinya tuh '7-8'

**warnings. **Shoujo-ai. Fluffy-angst dengan kadar setara dua kilogram gula.

* * *

"**Serenada Pelangi."**

Gadis itu mendecak seraya melihat langit-langit kamarnya sendiri. Di dalam otaknya berputar kejadian hari itu, masih dikecap dalam oleh hatinya bahwa ia telah mengetahui ia akan kehilangan sesuatu. Krista Lenz—gadis bersurai pirang yang lembut; ia tak sengaja menemukan sebuah permata diantara tumpukan jerami kehidupannya. Gadis itu sungguh tertutup, tersegel, segala hal tentang dirinya anonim dan rahasia. Namun, Ymir sudah tertarik ke lingkaran dan menyukai keberadaannya; suaranya, caranya berbicara, ketulusan hatinya—

(Dan caranya tersenyum. Polos lagi penuh kelegaan.)

Tangannya menjangkau kamera yang sedari kemarin ia anggurkan, melihat foto-foto yang tersimpan di dalamnya dengan tatapan semu.

Segala foto di sana, hampir semuanya adalah tentang gadis kecil itu.

Bisa saja Ymir membuatkan sebuah album foto terindah hanya dengan keberadaannya di _frame_ itu.

Mendadak hatinya sendiri sakit mengingat kejadian itu. Ia meninggalkan gadis itu, tidak lagi memanggil namanya. Baru kali ini Ymir berusaha untuk orang lain; sesuatu selain untuk kepuasan dirinya sendiri—itu yang ia rasakan sepenuhnya dari jemari hingga sel-sel penyusun otaknya.

Memejamkan mata sekali lagi, ia membentangkan tangannya—terus membuyarkan ingatan pahit itu.

(Andai ia berpura, ia masih ada di sisinya, pasti.)

.

.

.

_TOK TOK_.

Tak didengarnya sudah sejak tadi ada suara di pintu depan. Alih-alih malas bergerak, ia mulai beringsut dan keluar dari kamar untuk membuka pintu. Ada suara _duk_ pelan di arah berlawanan, seperti seseorang tengah mencoba bersandar di daun pintu. Tangan Ymir mulai memegangi kunci dan hendak memutarnya untuk mempersilahkan tamu itu masuk sebelum—

"Ymir—ini aku."

Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu—atau mungkin kau sedang tidak ada di rumah?"

Tangan Ymir masih memegangi pintu. Itu Krista—benar-benar Krista. Keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya; haruskah ia menjawab atau tetap diam?

"Aku terus mencarimu dan bahkan aku bertanya pada Hanji-sensei alamatmu…" ia terus berbicara. "Tapi kau tidak ada disini—ya, apa boleh buat…"

Ymir mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ingin sekali ia keluar namun kakinya tidak ingin berpindah selangkahpun, lagi tangannya sendiri mendingin, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan bila nanti bertemu dengan gadis yang jaraknya hanya terpisah oleh daun pintu itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang—" terdengar suara berdehem. "Terima kasih, tidak pernah ada yang baik seperti dirimu dalam hidupku, Ymir." Ymir merasa ingin berkata sesuatu tetapi lidahnya kering. "Semua orang selalu berdatangan padaku karena sebatas simpati—tapi kau—kau berbeda, aku bisa merasakan ketulusanmu."

Gadis pemilik rumah merasakan lututnya melemas, ia tertunduk.

(Ingin sekali ia menitikkan air mata—)

"Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengawasiku saat aku sakit," ia melanjutkan. "Kau tahu? _Gyuudon_ itu ternyata sangat enak, kapan-kapan buatkan lagi, ya? Juga… mencari bunga semanggi menyenangkan."

Semua kata-kata itu—hati Ymir ngilu—semua kata-kata itu mencerminkan seberapa sendirinya diri gadis kecil itu, terlebih dari yang bisa ia amati. Sekecil apapun hal yang ia perbuat sama sekali tidak membuatnya terganggu; malah sebaliknya, gadis itu merasakan kebahagiaan yang rasanya tidak mungkin ia dapatkan.

(Segala yang ia lakukan sangat simpel, yaitu berada di sampingnya dan tidak berbohong.)

"_Nee, _Ymir? Hari ini juga aku akan berangkat. Kuharap aku bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal di hadapanmu." Ymir bisa mendengar gadis itu menitikkan air mata, suaranya agak parau. "Ma, maaf aku sudah jahat karena tidak memberitahumu aku akan pergi… a, aku—tidak biasa berpisah dengan orang lain, jadi…"

(_"Jangan menangis, Krista_, _aku disini._")

"Selamat tinggal, Ymir."

Sesaat, segalanya terasa berhenti bergerak; detakan jantungnya, terlibat pula detakan jam. Ymir gemetar, ia berusaha untuk mengayunkan tangan dan benar-benar membuka pintu—

Gadis itu sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Krista—"

(Dan kedua kaki itupun membawanya pergi.)

x x x

Ymir terus berlari menuju ke arah stasiun, nyaris kehabisan nafas ketika sampai. Dirinya menyelip diantara keramaian, mencoba mencari sosok kecil yang ia cari. Sulit untuk menemukannya karena terlalu banyak orang di stasiun pada saat itu.

"Krista?" panggilnya. "Krista…?"

Maniknya tak juga menemukan sosok pirang itu, padahal dengan tingginya yang cukup menonjol, melihat ke arah keramaian bukanlah hal sulit. Sayangnya gadis itu sama sekali tidak terlihat.

(Apa ia sudah—pergi?)

Kakinya terhenti di ujung sebelum rel, di seberang sana juga banyak orang berlalu-lalang, sama seperti di tempatnya berdiri. Maniknya yang gelap terus berputar mencari, sesekali mengumpat dalam hati akan kebodohannya tadi. Ymir selalulah telat, dia selalu kehilangan, dia—

"…Ymir?"

Terkaget, Ymir segera melongok ke arah sumber suara. Gadis itu ada tepat di seberangnya, ekspresinya pun kaget. Suara peringatan stasiun berbunyi, menandakan sebuah kereta akan lewat dan penumpang harus berdiri di garis kuning.

"Ymir, aku—"

"Krista, aku mencintaimu."

Ia berkata tanpa berpikir lagi, raut muka Ymir lugas—ia serius. Sementara di seberang sana, bola mata biru itu membulat, lagi semburat merah mulai muncul di pipinya. Kontak mata mereka berdua pun terganggu oleh kereta yang melintas, menimbulkan angin juga membuat mereka terpisah.

(Ah—)

_Aku mengatakannya_.—Ymir menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, merasa bersalah sendiri. Ia merasakan malu namun juga senang. DIliriknya lagi, gadis itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya, namun suara ketukan jendela kereta di dekatnya membuyarkannya.

Di jendela itu, sang gadis tersenyum seraya menempelkan jemarinya ke kaca. Ymir pun menunduk, menyambut sorot matanya dengan manik gelap miliknya, otot wajahnya ikut melemas menjadi seulas senyum.

"Terima kasih."—_Begitu kata-kata akhirnya_.

Kereta tersebut pun bergerak, mulai meninggalkan stasiun dan berlawanan dengan Ymir, namun kali ini yang ada di wajahny bukanlah satu ekspresi sedih lagi kehilangan; melainkan senyum hangat lagi penuh makna. Coba saja ia membawa kameranya, mungkin ia bisa memotret wajah cantik itu sebelum akhirnya ia pergi.

(_Kau pasti akan kembali, kan, Krista?_)

x x x

"Kau selalu tersenyum bodoh sekarang."

Annie berkomentar dengan datar, melihat teman-makan-siang-di-atapnya itu tengah menikmati semilir angin seraya meneguk satu karton susu. Annie ikut bersandar dengan pagar, surai pirangnya ikut tertiup angin yang menuju selatan.

"Apa iya?" Ymir terkekeh. "Aku terlanjur bahagia."

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak saat itu dan segalanya berangsur seperti biasa. Setidaknya, bagi Ymir, hidupnya tidak terlalu hitam dan hitam seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Paling tidak ia mulai serius belajar, menabung untuk nantinya menyusul Krista dan melakukan banyak hal lain, termasuk mengikuti ekskul. Masih ia mengakrabi dunia dengan kameranya, dan kerap kali Annie menjadi sasaran fotonya. Gadis jangkung itu mulai menemukan nyawa dalam hidupnya.

"Kau masih ingin di sini? Aku ingin—"

"Menemui Reiner? Sudah sana."

Rona merah mencuat dari wajahnya yang datar, "I, itu bukan urusanmu!"

Ymir berbalik untuk melihat punggung gadis minim ekspresi itu pergi dan kembali menatap langit biru di atasnya. Berada di sana membuat nostalgia terus bermain di otaknya. Ia ingat betul menemukan sosok yang ia sukai di bawah pohon itu tengah tertidur; dan hari-hari berwarnanya mulai berputar maju. Tangan Ymir bergerak untuk melihat foto-foto lamanya; foto ketika Krista sedang memakan masakannya dan ia sedang berputar di ladang bunga. Foto merupakan sumber, sebuah bentuk kristalisasi sejarah. Foto membuat waktu saat itu berhenti pada helaiannya, foto juga yang membuat ingatan akan saat itu hidup.

Selama kau memiliki seseorang yang juga memikirkanmu, hidup menjadi indah, bukan?

Bel pelajaran berikutnya berbunyi, sudah saatnya ia kembali ke kelas—

_GREP_

—Eh?

Ymir merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Merasakan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang asing namun tidak mengganggunya, juga mendengar detak jantung tak beraturan yang bukan miliknya.

(Tidak mungkin ini Annie, kan?)

"Krista…?" panggilnya, tak kuasa ia menengok ke belakang.

"Benar, ini aku, Ymir."

Hatinya mencelos. Tangannya yang awalnya memegang kamera mulai turun ke tangan kecil yang tengah memegangi perutnya, masih memeluknya. Krista melepaskan diri, dan berdiri di samping Ymir.

"Hei, hei, aku tidak bermimpi, kan?" Ymir menepuk pipinya. "Kenapa kau—disini?"

"Oh, begitukah kau menyapa kembali seseorang yang datang dari tempat yang jauh?" Krista cemberut, Ymir merutuk dalam hati bahwa itu lucu. "Aku tidak jadi pindah. Aku bilang ke saudara jauhku agar aku bisa tetap di sini—bersamamu."

Ymir terpaku. _Ia ingin pingsan sekarang_.

"Aku belum membalasmu, kan?" Krista tersenyum. "Aku menyukaimu, Ymir. Lebih dari apapun."

Alih-alih terus menganggap bahwa itu adalah mimpi, Ymir merengkuh Krista dalam pelukannya; mulai membelai surainya yang halus lagi berulang-ulang memanggil namanya. Gadis yang lebih kecil, yang tadi sedikit memarahinya, menerima pelukan itu.

"Selamat datang kembali, Krista." ia berucap dengan syukur.

(Tak disadari mereka bahwa perlahan bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman.)

[**Fin.**]

* * *

**Endnotes. **Akhirnya selesai ^q^ #salahemot Maaf penutupnya begini amat, saya lupa nambah gula lagi #padahaludahduapuluhkilo

Ini pertama kali saya menulis YumiKuri multichap, mungkin kedepannya akan ada lagi, atau saya mungkin buat yang lebih fluffy dan angst #dor Oh ya, saya lebih suka pake ejaan 'Christa' dibanding 'Krista' tapi entah kenapa saya mencoba pake yang kedua, karena emang namanya 'Krista Lenz'.

Btw, kalo ditotal, jumlah words aslinya ada 7.080 kata. Lol, kebetulan yang aneh.

Terima kasih sudah menemani saya sampai disini, dan terimakasih atas seluruh review dan pembaca yang masuk.  
Sampai jumpa di YumiKuri berikutnya \^q^/


End file.
